Luz en la Oscuridad
by Aiko-Shiteru
Summary: James y Lily viven ambos una tragedia y deben sobreponerse a ella apoyandose mutuamente, existe un pokitin de romance y es un fic corto.no soy buena con los summarys


**Luz en la Oscuridad.**

Se encontraba escondida en lo mas oscuro y recóndito de su armario… como lo hacia ya desde hacia varias semanas… desde que él… los había matado…

Escucho unos pasos firmes y decididos, parecía que la escena se repetía como casi todas las noches, y de estar sentada en la penumbra paso a estar en la luz….

Frente a ella se encontraba su salvador… aquel que en los momentos mas difíciles la había rescatado de sus mas temidos sueños y su nueva pesadilla.

Le ofreció su mano… y ella no dudo en tomarla… se repetía la escena…

Llevaba ya 2 meses llorando en su hombro, y por extraño que pareciera el no se cansaba de escucharla y consolarla… y menos ahora… que ella estaba más que necesitada.

No te escondas – dijo él mientras la abrazaba más fuerte – tus sentimientos no deben ser retenidos… ¿cuantas veces debo decírtelo para que lo entiendas?... sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Me lo dice quien paso años llorando sin dejar ser consolado… - respondió ella ya más tranquila.

Sabes que ya lo he superado, además no quiero verte en la situación en que yo me vi… si no hubiera sido por ti…

Exacto… si no hubiera sido por mi… pero sabes que no se me facilita el dejar que mis sentimientos fluyan…- le contesto mientras se separaba de él.

Habían pasado por mucho durante esos últimos meses… habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y Lily había perdido a sus padres a manos del "señor oscuro" quien estaba tomando cada vez más fuerza.

James la había rescatado esa noche tenebrosa en la que sus padres murieron… y había evitado que la chica se suicidara… le había hecho ver lo importante que era su vida, que tenia bastante por vivir…

Ella no hubiera esperado que alguien la rescatara de tan temible pesadilla, y menos habría esperado que él fuera el que la rescatara y cuidara…

El que la había salvado de ese sufrimiento, lo había padecido de peor manera años atrás, por eso se había apiadado de ella y la había rescatado, cuidado y consolado…

Y finalmente, ella, al sentirse protegida y en buenas manos decidió quedarse a vivir con él.

¿Que deseas para cenar? – le pregunto James

Nada… gracias - contesto ella cortésmente.

Bien… entonces pediré una pizza hawaiana – él sabia que ella no se negaría… era una de sus favoritas, y por lo menos así comería…

Mientras cenaban en el lúgubre comedor, el intentó animarla como todas las noches…

Ella lloraba y después él la animaba…

Terminaron en una guerra de natilla… (El postre el favorito de ambos)

Al final, aplicaron varios hechizos removedores (limpiadores pues XD) y se sentaron en la sala para platicar.

Sabes que en 2 días tendremos que viajar a Londres no? – pregunto el.

Si, pero sabes que no es necesario que te acompañe… - le respondió ella mientras se recostaba en su hombro.

No desearía dejarte sola, no te quiero descuidar, menos ahora que veo que te estas recuperando… - dijo el mientras le hacia cariños en la cabeza (piojito hahaha quiero que me haga a mi también XD).

Pasaron así unos minutos… en silencio… disfrutando uno del otro, de su soledad… hasta que ella decidió romper el cómodo silencio que sostenían….

Gracias – dijo ella y se acurruco en su pecho.

Porque? – pregunto el con voz ronca…

Por cuidarme, protegerme, consolarme, aguantarme, respetarme…. Por todo…

Lily, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo a la chica mientras se separaba de ella y la tomaba por los hombros…

Que tienes James? – pregunto ella después de verlo a los ojos.

Siento que esto ha ido más allá y necesito saber si tu eres algo mas que mi protegida y mi amiga….

"necesito saber si tu eres algo mas que mi protegida y amiga…" – la frase retumbo en su mente… Lily sentía que estaba confundida y no lograba pensar claramente las palabras de James.

Ella sentía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su interior y no sabia que eran, pero era más que claro que no se trataba de un sentimiento de amistad o hermandad, era algo más… algo sin explicación.

Si te moleste, lo siento – dijo James, se levanto y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su recamara… pero.. cuando iba por el ultimo escalón una voz lo detuvo…

Yo…

Yo…

Yo siento lo mismo que tu… James…

Ya no se si eres solo mi amigo…

James al escuchar estas palabras se sintió aliviado y feliz… por fin ella le correspondía… por fin había podido decirle lo que sentía por ella y no le había rechazado…

Corrió escalera abajo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, para después besarla profundamente…

James se sentía extremadamente feliz… por primera vez ella no le rechazo el beso…

Ya no era como en sus tiempos del colegio… en donde el le coqueteaba y ella de contestaba con una cachetada…

Por su parte, Lily… sentía que no cabía en si misma… estaba más que claro que su relación con James ya no seria la misma… pero se sentía feliz de que así fuera…

El beso fue largo y con muchos sentimientos de por medio… pero cuando terminaron…

Lily… no se si esto signifique que…

Que si somos novios? – pregunto ella

Algo así… - contesto el…

Pues… eso creo que es o no?

El solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y abrazarla muy fuerte…

La tragedia se había convertido en el motivo de unión de esta pareja y ellos estaban felices de que así fuera.

**Como están he?... bueno… aquí les escribir una historia cortita… estoy pensando en hacer una versión un poco mas larga pero con un pedacito para mayores de edad… hehehe por aquello de cositas que no deben leer los chiquillos… así que… a lo mejor si luego me animo le agrego algo… **

**Ahh por cierto la natilla es como una especie de flan o algo por el estilo, esta hecha a base de leche, azúcar, canelay otros ingredientes (ke no me acuerdo)... es deliciosa y muy blandita... es parecida al flan pero a la vez es muy diferente, tienen que probarla XD... (si alguien conoce la tapioca ... pues es la misma que la tapioca pero sin bolitas)...**

**Bien, cambiando de tema... espero les guste mi relato (fic) y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto XD**

**Zas… me despido, besos y cuídense he?**

**Atte: Lilianne Aiko Shiteru**


End file.
